


Последний вызов

by innokentya



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Emotionally Hurt Stiles Stilinski, Fandom Kombat 2017, Gen, Hurt, Hurt Stiles Stilinski
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25687711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya
Summary: Шмыгнув носом, Стайлз поднимает голову к небу, на котором рассыпаны миллиарды звезд и неизведанных миров, и впервые в жизни ему не хочется узнавать их. Ему не хочется вообще ни-че-го.
Kudos: 2





	Последний вызов

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Написано для команды fandom Incest 2017 на Фандомную Битву.  
> 2) Намек на вертикальный инцест в глазах смотрящего. Стилински!цест НЕ шипперю, это насквозь дженовый текст, упоминание инцеста (не между Стайлзом и отцом), вернее его отголоски можно найти, если хорошо постараться.  
> 3) Идея «последнего вызова» одолжена из сериала «Элементарно» (серия 3х8 «End of Watch»).  
> 4) С именем Ноа для шерифа автор не смирился, потому сделал его вторым после Джона. Стайлз по-прежнему остается Стайлзом.

Закрывая за собой дверь, Стайлз наконец-то позволяет себе опустить плечи и выдохнуть. Воздух и без того едва проталкивается сквозь сдавленное спазмами сдерживаемых рыданий горло, но, тем не менее, Стайлзу становится чуть легче. Он поворачивает дверной замок и делает то, без чего обходился последние несколько лет, — закрепляет дверную цепочку на положенном ей месте. Нет, его не преследуют ни преступники, ни тысячелетние демоны, как бывало раньше: он просто хочет создать иллюзию защищенности и закрытости от всего мира. Сегодня Стайлз сыт общением под завязку и был бы рад не видеть и не слышать никого еще минимум несколько дней или недель.

Хотя никого — неправда. Тот единственный человек, разговаривать с которым сейчас хочется больше всего, уже никогда не обратится к нему, не произнесет наигранно-негодующе «сын, ты наказан», не посмотрит выразительным взглядом, после которого в свои двадцать четыре себя можно вновь почувствовать двенадцатилетним пацаном. Больше никогда не зашипит так по-особенному рабочая рация, не раздастся знакомый до малейшей интонации голос, не пошлет на дежурство в самую задницу Бикон-Хиллз…

Стайлз отчаянно трет лицо руками, а после отталкивается от двери — когда только успел опереться? — и бредет через весь дом к черному выходу. По пути он ныряет в одну из кухонных тумбочек, отыскивая там слегка помятую, но еще даже не распечатанную пачку сигарет. Ей уже несколько лет (хотя Стайлзу абсолютно все равно, даже отравись он сейчас этим дымом), покупал он её, еще будучи в старшей школе, надеясь с помощью никотина как-нибудь почувствовать себя взрослым и самостоятельным. Только чуть позже самому это показалось неинтересным, а Скотт… Вначале была астма, которая отметала любые мысли о курении, а после начались все эти чокнутые волчьи штучки, и о каких вообще сигаретах могла идти речь?

Стайлз сгребает со стола кухонную зажигалку и буквально вываливается на задний двор. Насилу совладав с практически негнущимися ногами, он таки садится и сдирает прозрачную обертку. Еще пара рваных движений — и сигарета оказывается зажженной. Дым горький, даже более чем ожидалось, только Стайлз, кажется, этого не замечает. Он смотрит вперед себя невидящим взглядом и с каким-то механическим сожалением отмечает, что запланированные «семейные выходные» так и не состоятся. Потому что и семьи, собственно, больше нет.

Шериф Джон Ноа Стилински, не дожив до своего сорок пятого дня рождения, был убит при исполнении.

Стайлзу отчаянно хочется рыдать, только внутри будто выстраивается плотина, не позволяющая слезам вырваться наружу, продемонстрировать небезразличие, безразмерную скорбь, всепоглощающую боль утраты.

Говорить о том, каков процент полицейских погибает на заданиях, Стайлзу не нужно, он с детства рос на сводках с работы отца — а теперь уже и его, но ему никогда не приходило в голову, что Джон может тоже закончить… так. Слово «плохо» сюда не подходит, как не вписывается и ни один из любых его синонимов. Кажется, во всем мире нет ни одного определения, которое помогло бы охарактеризовать случившееся. Как и чувства Стайлза сейчас.

Разве что пустота. Выжженность. Безысходность.

Стайлз смаргивает и натыкается взглядом на танцующий в вечерней мгле огонек сигареты. Он и правда пляшет, потому что руки одолевает нездоровый тремор, будто вернулся такой ненавистный и, казалось бы, побежденный СДВГ. Он знает — это всего лишь нервы, пережитый стресс, раздрай из-за смерти отца, но знать не значит принимать. Принять же происходящее ему не удается, а честнее будет признаться, что он даже и не пытается.

С трудом поймав фильтр губами, Стайлз делает еще одну глубокую затяжку и даже закашливается, потому что дым обжигает. Джон бы явно не погладил его по голове за курение, но, наверное, за то, чтобы услышать отцовские причитания и укоры, Стайлз готов выкурить хоть и все имеющиеся в мире сигареты. Жаль только, не поможет.

Джона Стилински ранили около восьми вечера, во время патрулирования окрестностей Бикон-Хиллз. Объяснить, почему тот отправился на объезд сам, без напарника, да еще и прежде получив оповещение от властей штата, что объявлен план-перехват каких-то отморозков, занимающихся наркотой, Стайлз не может. Да и не должен это делать, ведь знает, насколько ответственным был отец. Тот всегда надеялся, что жетон и владение ситуацией (читай — табельным оружием) являются его главной защитой от всего плохого, с чем можно столкнуться на работе. Да и Бикон-Хиллз не являлся средоточием преступности, если не считать, конечно, сверхъестественной составляющей. Но для этого всегда были Стайлз, Скотт, Лидия и остальные члены стаи… А Джону полагалось лишь присматривать за этой шайкой подростков и некоторых уже вполне себе взрослых и, казалось бы, адекватных личностей.

— Кто же будет следить теперь? — вырывается у Стайлза вместе с очередным полурыданием-полухрипом, и он снова отчаянно трет глаза. 

О смерти отца он узнал еще раньше, чем ему позвонила рыдающая Мелисса. За это _не-благодарить_ он должен Лидию, приехавшую на выходные из колледжа и так любезно пришедшую к нему на дежурство с парой стаканов ароматного кофе. Момент, когда её стакан с уже слегка подостывшим за время разговора кофе вырвался из аккуратных пальчиков, расплескав напиток по сидению и светлым брюкам, Стайлз запомнит, наверное, на всю жизнь. Как и её неестественно вытянувшуюся шею, напряженные мышцы и ярко проглядывающиеся вены… Она изо всех сил старалась не закричать, всматриваясь в вечернюю серость, опускающуюся на город, душила в себе вопли банши, трясла головой и отчаянно сжимала кулаки.

Но в какой-то момент дар оказался сильнее, и, повернувшись к перепуганному Стайлзу, который не понимал, что происходит, Лидия одарила его полубезумным взглядом и закричала. Оглушительно, больно, надрывно. Будто не кричала, а заранее оплакивала того, по кому кричит. В целом, так и было.

Спустя две минуты у Стайлза зазвонил телефон.

Через десять он был у больницы.

В двадцать пятнадцать у шерифа Стилински остановилось сердце.

Бледная Мелисса МакКолл, едва держащаяся на ногах от осознания случившегося, ждала Стайзла у входа в клинику. Помочь Джону Стилински не могли уже ни она, ни сам Стайлз.

Дальнейшее Стайлз помнит словно сквозь толщу воды: объяснения о двух огнестрельных ранениях — в легкое и брюшную полость, плюс обширная кровопотеря… Какие-то люди в белых халатах вокруг, какие-то бумаги на подпись, чье-то _незнакомое_ тело на операционном столе, чьи-то руки, сжимающие плечи Стайлза едва не до боли. Спроси его сейчас, что он делал или говорил в больнице, — он не ответит, как и не скажет, как добрался домой. Скорее на инстинктах, чем в сознании. Телефон он выключил после четвертого звонка всех обеспокоенных и сочувствующих, потому что и без того случившееся сложно осознать, пропустить через себя, пережить.

Сигарета, дотлев, едва не обжигает пальцы, и Стайлз, чертыхнувшись, отбрасывает окурок в сторону, а после клацает зажигалкой снова. Он не понимает, зачем курит, если никогда прежде этого не делал, но, возможно, ему нужно сейчас сломать еще какое-то правило. Да и зачем они нужны теперь вообще, если самое главное — папа всегда рядом, папа всегда поможет — уже нарушено и разбито к чертям?

Все, что он помнит более-менее четко — разговоры с друзьями. От Перриша удалось отделаться сразу, с какой-то необычайной легкостью согласившись свалить на него решение большинства вопросов, связанных с похоронами; со Скоттом пришлось говорить около часа, заставляя себя смотреть другу в глаза и лгать, лгать настолько _искренне_ , — какой абсурд! — чтобы обмануть оборотничьи чувства и убедить в том, что он практически в порядке. Дольше всех не сдавалась Лидия. В её глазах плескалось столько боли и чувства вины, — будто выброс силы банши можно было остановить, как и предотвратить саму смерть отца, — что Стайлз даже практически очнулся от внутренних переживаний. Лидия говорила мало, всего лишь пыталась быть рядом, поддержать, помочь, продемонстрировать, что он ни за что не останется один. Только вот именно одиночества Стайлзу и хотелось. В конце концов ему удалось сбежать и от Лидии.

Сейчас, кутаясь в ночную мглу, смешанную с сигаретным дымом, Стайлз на какое-то мгновение задумывается, что, возможно, был не прав, обрывая все попытки утешений; что ему, наверное, не стоило искать изоляции; но это — лишь на мгновение. Он не нуждается ни в ком, потому что все вокруг в одночасье стали чужими, ведь самого родного и близкого человека больше нет. И никогда не будет. Полуистлевшая сигарета выпадает из дрожащих пальцев, и Стайлз с каким-то обречением наблюдает за её стремительным и коротким полетом. Достигнув земли, она распадается на десятки искр, освещающих оставшийся пепел, а Стайлз думает о том, что он тоже горит.

Вернее, сгорел.

Шмыгнув носом, он поднимает голову к небу, на котором рассыпаны миллиарды звезд и неизведанных миров, и впервые в жизни ему не хочется узнавать их.

Ему не хочется вообще _ни-че-го_.

Да и говорят же, что большинство из этих звезд — мертвы. А еще ассоциируют их свет с душами ушедших из жизни. Если это действительно так, то Стайлз больше не нуждается в ночном небе. Отец не нужен ему в качестве далекой и холодной звезды, он нужен ему в качестве… себя.

Стайлзу хочется вопить от боли, раздирающей грудную клетку.

Он снова и снова прокручивает в голове множество моментов из их _семейной_ жизни, ставшей теперь уже чем-то вроде истории, и ненавидит каждого в этом мире — а в первую очередь самого себя — за то, что он просто живет и дышит. Кадры из детства и подросткового возраста слишком яркие, слишком бьющие, слишком реалистичные, чтобы от них просто так отмахнуться. Отчего-то Стайлз вспоминает, как любил настраивать радио на полицейскую волну и слушать чужие рапорты. А еще — таскать папки из отцовского кабинета, где хранились сводки о криминальной ситуации в штате. Больше всего его тогда поражали отчеты о семейном насилии, особенно если страдали дети. Порой с ними творили такие гадости, что у Стайлза-подростка волосы на голове становились дыбом. Сейчас же он уверен, что даже если бы его отец позволял себе лишнего, избивал бы его или истязал любыми другими способами, то он бы был рад. Лишь бы тот был жив.

Но его нет. Да и как вообще можно думать о том, что такой человек, как Джон Стилински, мог быть мучителем, домашним монстром? Это дико. Стайлз даже трясет головой, ужаснувшись подобным мыслям.

Примерный отец, бравый полицейский, блестящий шериф… Это все не спасло Джона Стилински от чертовой шальной пули, пущенной каким-то ублюдком, для которого не осталось ничего святого, кроме очередной дозы и пары сотен долларов, вырученных за её продажу загибающемуся торчку. А ведь Джон должен был дослужить до ухода на пенсию, его обязаны были проводить со всеми подобающими почестями…

Его и проводят.

Собравшись с оставшимися силами, Стайлз рывком поднимается, осознав, что успел продрогнуть, и возвращается назад в дом. В гостиной, на камине, стоит множество разных фотографий — смотрят оттуда на Стайлза и он сам, и счастливая мама, и маленький Скотт со сбитыми коленками, и, естественно, отец. Вглядываться в снимок, с которого Джон будет улыбаться всегда, очень тяжело, но Стайлз пересиливает себя. Сглатывая комок, подобравшийся к горлу, он одергивает форму и, встав смирно, дрожащим голосом произносит:

— Центр вызывает шерифа Стилински, — Стайлзу даже на мгновение кажется, что он наблюдает за собой со стороны, и от этого делается еще больнее. Но он продолжает говорить, расставляя акценты и делая необходимые паузы: — Центр вызывает шерифа Стилински. Шериф Джон Стилински, пожалуйста, ответьте. Центр вызывает шерифа Стилински, — следующая часть речи «последнего вызова» ломает Стайлзу ребра, только решительность его нерушима. — Шериф Стилински не отвечает. Шериф… Шериф Джон Стилински окончил дежурство и… и уехал домой в последний раз.

А дальше для Стайлза все происходит как в замедленной съемке — он подносит руку к фотографии, переворачивает её, чтобы не видеть веселых искорок в глазах отца, издает глухой звук и садится, если не сказать падает, на пол. Такой абсурд — отец уехал не домой, тело оставили в больнице, увезли в холодный и темный морг, и разве это справедливо?

Только нет на свете вещи более несправедливой, чем смерть.

Стайлза оглушают собственные рыдания.

Этой ночью до собственной кровати он не доходит, через несколько долгих часов засыпает на диване в гостиной — так часто делал и сам Джон, приходя домой и валясь с ног от усталости. Стайлз наверняка оставит эту отцовскую привычку себе.

***

Похороны шерифа Джона Стилински проходят на следующий день. С кладбища Стайлз, вопреки вещаниям Перриша, отправляется не домой, а на дежурство. На дежурство по маршруту 73199 — тому самому, с которого отец… уехал домой в последний раз.

Сжимая руль до побелевших костяшек, Стайлз думает о том, что заменить отца он не сможет никогда, да и не стремится к этому. Он лишь сделает все возможное, чтобы в Бикон-Хиллз для полицейских больше никогда не звучало последних вызовов.

Единственный возможный вариант такового Стайлз оставляет в расчетах для себя.


End file.
